The embodiments herein relate generally to systems for converting chemical and/or physical energy from fluids and fuels into mechanical energy, and more particularly to a centrifugal turbine that improves upon the efficiency of prior art systems. Numerous efforts have been made over the decades to find an optimal—i.e., most efficient—method of extracting energy from a compressible fluid or fuel. In many applications, the energy extracted is converted to rotational motion for propulsion systems. Of course other applications are utilized as well.
Present propulsion systems, including piston and rotary engines, and axial turbines, although generally effective, still suffer from inherent inefficiencies, thus requiring substantial amounts of fuel to achieve the desired work output. At least one fundamental design flaw causing such inefficiency is that engines employ too many complex and heavy components that must be moved to convert chemical energy to mechanical energy, wasting a lot of energy through heat loss, the resistance of friction, and the overcoming of inertia of the moving components.
Current designs attempt to improve upon inefficiencies by significantly increasing the volume of the compressible fluids (or fuels) to compensate for this waste of energy. This inherent cost increase applies to reciprocating piston engines and rotary engines, as well as axial turbines that, while more efficient, still must spin at high speeds and use large amounts of fuel to be functionally effective. A need therefore remains for a more efficient conversion of energy in compressible fluids and/or fuels into mechanical energy or other work output.